Reward Or Punishment?
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Bones/Jim/Spock slash. Jim’s lovers find out about his past as a stripper – and they are not happy that he kept it from them. Of course, Jim always gets his way in the end…


Title: Reward… or Punishment?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (or the lyrics used in this fic), and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Bones/Jim/Spock slash. Jim's lovers find out about his past as a stripper – and they are not happy that he kept it from them. Of course, Jim always gets his way in the end…

*****

The beautiful woman finished her dance to the sultry music, gave a little bow, and gathered her clothes and money before disappearing behind the curtains at the back of the stage. Chekov stared after her, entranced.

"She was pretty good, wasn't she?" Jim asked the ensign with a shit-eating grin. "Do you want a private showing? I'm sure I could set something up for you with the manager."

"P-private showing?" Chekov stuttered. "I...I do not understand, Keptin."

Jim's grin gentled into a smile at the young Russian's nervousness.

"Most strippers give private shows after their public performances to supplement their income for the night. Some just dance - some do more. Depends on how much you're willing to spend and how much they need the money," Jim told him. "I can get you backstage. She was one of the main attractions tonight, so I'm sure she has her own room in the back. The manager is right over there."

Jim nodded his head in the direction of a big, burly Rigellian.

"N-no. That is all right, Keptin. I just...I just look," Chekov told him, blushing fiercely.

Jim acquiesced easily, not wanting to make his ensign any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Watch a lot of personal shows, Capt'n?" Scotty ribbed. "You know quite a bit about this strippin' business."

The others looked towards Jim for his response. His promiscuity before Bones and Spock settled him down was nearly legendary by this point, but none of them thought that he would have paid to further his exploits.

He was far too confident to believe that he needed to pay - most of the time he could get whatever he wanted for free with just a smile and a fluttering of his baby blues.

Bones and Spock knew that well enough.

Jim just smiled self-consciously, his fingers going to stroke Spock's fingers on his left while his head settled on Bones's broad shoulder on his right.

"I do know a lot about the stripping business," Jim acknowledged. "But from giving private shows, not watching them."

The table fell silent for a moment, the occupants' eyes wide in shock.

Jim just smiled and changed the subject.

Bones and Spock exchanged a private look behind Jim's back - Jim had another thing coming if he thought that was the end of that conversation.

*****

When the three males walked into the captain's quarters later that night, Jim was surprised by Bones pressing him back against the door as soon as it was closed.

"How long have we known each other?" that sexy gruff voice demanded as its owner pinned him to the door.

"Five years, Bones," Jim responded, pressing his body against that of his lover. "Why?"

"So in the five years that I've known you, you never thought to tell me that you used to be a stripper?" his lover asked, pressing back fiercely and holding Jim's wrists in one strong hand.

"Um..." Jim trailed off, eyes going to Spock's still form. His Vulcan lover looked back at him, face placid but eyes glittering with intensity.

His first officer wasn't going to help him get out of this situation.

"It never came up?" he tried, rubbing himself shamelessly against Bones's muscular form and pouting cutely.

"How many private showings do you estimate you performed during your employment as an exotic dancer?" Spock questioned evenly as walked up to where Bones had their lover pinned.

Jim looked at him blankly for a second, before turning his gaze back to Bones.

He knew he should have suspected something when the two of them had shuffled him off to the dance floor with Chekov and Uhura while they remained at the table.

The bastards had been planning this.

"Probably around 300," Jim finally admitted, knowing that while he could probably break Bones's hold if he tried hard enough, there was no way he could get past Spock.

Besides, where would he go? This was his quarters and these were his lovers, and he probably should have talked to them about this a while ago anyway.

"And were you desperate enough, Jim?" Bones asked, recalling Jim's words from earlier about the "more".

"Sometimes," Jim admitted softly, staring blankly ahead and refusing to meet his lovers' eyes.

"Aw, hell, kid. We're angry, sure - and jealous. But we're not going anywhere," Bones said gruffly as he saw his lover begin to withdraw into himself.

Jim looked at him with wide, vulnerable baby blue eyes.

"Promise?" he asked in a small voice.

"Course," Bones replied as Spock nodded solemnly. "We love you."

Jim smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss his doctor. Meanwhile, he slipped one of his wrists from the tight grip and reached for Spock.

The Vulcan met him halfway, hands and fingers stroking and twining until Jim gripped his lover's wrist and pulled.

He knew that he would not be able to budge Spock if he didn't want to be budged - so Jim was delighted all the more when his Vulcan lover complied.

"Course, a private show of our own would go a long way for smoothing down ruffled feathers," Bones growled, nibbling on the sensitive skin of Jim's neck as Spock leaned forward to nip at Jim's ear.

Jim allowed himself a small smirk. He was going to reward them - or torture them, depending on how you looked at it, he supposed - for being so jealous and possessive and sneaky and steadfast.

And then they could talk about it after the private dance and the mind-blowing sex.

While cuddling.

They could never stay angry at Jim when they cuddled.

Jim let out a low, satisfied moan – both at his lovers' ministrations and the wicked plan that had taken form in his mind.

And then he twisted his body out of their hold, leaving both of them shocked, facing the wall. Spock recovered first, turning quickly and reaching for Jim. But the blonde stepped back quickly, out of the reach of grabby Vulcan hands.

"Nuh uh," Jim admonished his lovers with a small smirk. "No touching until I say you can. Sit down in the chairs over by the desk."

He repressed his giggles as two eyebrows rose in synchronization – one from each lover.

The two were more similar than they would ever admit.

Good thing they had him to bring some playfulness into the relationship.

"Sit!" Jim ordered in his best command voice as his lovers hesitated.

Bones and Spock complied, sitting in the chairs near Jim's desk, side-by-side. Jim smiled in satisfaction, sauntering over to Bones's chair. He straddled his lover's lap, not letting their bodies touch as he grabbed his lover's tie and pulled his head forward so their lips touched.

As they passionately kissed, Jim let Bones take the lead and control the movements of their mouths while his nimble fingers quickly undid Bones's tie – and his own.

And then he quickly maneuvered Bones's wrists to the armrests of the chair – and tied them there.

And then he stood up.

"Jim…" Bones growled in warning, trying to jerk his arms from their bindings.

Jim just admired the way those muscles played underneath his shirt as they strained.

"You can't touch unless I say you can touch, Bones," Jim told him mischievously. "And I just wanted to remove the temptation. But Spock here…Spock here can use his Vulcan self-control and keep his hands on the armrests on his own. Can't you, Spock?"

"Affirmative," Spock agreed, eyes dark with lust.

Jim nodded in satisfaction, and then he walked to the computer console – he didn't want to use voice commands and ruin the surprise, after all.

Quickly pressing a few buttons, he walked over to stand in front of his two lovers. A low beat began playing, and Jim began to swivel his hips, a sexy smirk playing on his lush lips.

And then a husky voice began to sing…

_I love myself  
I want you to love me_

Jim ran his hands up his chest, caressing himself through his shirt until he reached the top button. He made eye contact with Bones as he fiddled with it, pressing it through the hole and teasing his lovers with glimpses of the bare skin of his chest.

_When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me_

Jim's blue eyes turned to Spock, and he let the button slip through the hole, trailing his fingers against the bare skin exposed.

_I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

A second button, and then a third – were opened in the same teasing fashion as he made smoldering eye contact with his restrained lovers. He could see their muscles straining underneath the skin – one kept still with ties, the other with the weight of his own self-control.

Jim could also see their erections straining the fabric of their pants, and he still had two buttons to go on his shirt.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you _

Jim left the buttons fastened, shrugging his shoulders sensually and letting the fabric pool around his elbows as he caressed his own chest, rubbing his sensitive nipples and letting his mouth fall open in soundless pleasure – all the while swiveling his hips to the beat

_I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Jim brought his fingers to his mouth – looking Spock dead in the eye – and sucked them wetly, moaning in pleasure.

_You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine_

His fingers fell from his mouth to trail down his chest until he hit the bottom two buttons of his shirt. Jim's other hand quickly unfastened them, letting his wet fingers play with the little trail of hair leading down…

_When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

Jim used his dry hand to toy with the button of his pants, still swaying his hips seductively as he lightly pulled at the hair of his treasure trail.

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me_

Jim let his eyes close, picturing his lovers' lustful expressions as he popped open the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down – revealing his pubic hair and the fact that he had not worn underwear that night.

He heard Bones growl underneath the throb of the music.

_Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me_

Jim shimmied his hips, letting his pants fall down to expose his hipbones as he reached his hand in and grabbed his hard cock.

_A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you_

He turned away from his lovers, bending at the hips and shaking his ass teasingly as he slipped his pants down his legs and stepped out of them.

_I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you_

Jim dropped to his knees, crawling seductively between Bones's spread thighs – his mouth level with the bulge straining against his lover's zipper.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself_

He crawled up his lover's body to straddle his lap, gyrating his hips but not letting their bodies touch.

"Do you like your show so far, Doctor?" he murmured seductively in Bones's ear, leaning forward to lick and nibble a bit – still not letting his swaying hips touch where Bones wanted him most.

"When I get out of these restraints, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit in that chair of yours tomorrow, _Captain_," Bones growled back, frustration deepening his voice and sending a shiver of lust down Jim's spine.

Jim smirked.

"We'll see," he replied, finally grinding his ass down into Bones's hardness before standing up and moving away from his human lover – and towards his physically unrestrained Vulcan.

_I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no _

"Enjoying yourself?" Jim purred as he slid onto Spock's lap.

Spock's lips tightened into a flat line – he obviously did not trust himself not to answer illogically.

Jim loved it when he could work Spock up into this state - and he wanted to see if he could tease his lover enough to snap that steely control.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me_

Jim threw his arms around Spock's neck, letting his ass sit down on the tent in his lover's pants as he swayed and rubbed and grinded down on it – moaning and gasping and sighing in pleasure all the while.

_I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

Jim once again slipped his fingers into his mouth – knowing how crazy it drove his Vulcan lover – and then he slipped them down to prod at his tight pucker, teasing his outer ring.

"Fuuuuck," he moaned as his pointer finger slid in to the first knuckle.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself_

A second finger joined the first as Jim rubbed their straining erections together.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me," he murmured sultrily into one green-tinted pointed ear before sucking the tip into his mouth.

_I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no _

And that was it for Spock – his control snapped. Strong, hot hands released their tight grip on the armrests to grasp squirming, seductive hips.

"Spock…" Jim purred. "You broke the rules."

His Vulcan growled, standing and forcing Jim to tighten his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

Spock dropped Jim onto Bones's lap, letting the two humans rub their erections together as the Vulcan opened his pants and pulled his straining cock out, quickly plowing into Jim to the hilt.

"Spock," Jim moaned, letting his head fall back to rest against that strong chest. "Fuck me."

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself_

A thrust…two…three…and then Spock orgasmed inside Jim, pulsing against his prostate and making the blonde shudder and spill his seed all over Bones's lap – making the doctor release into his pants at the sensation and the blissful look on his beautiful lover's face.

_I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

"Goddammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a horny teenager!" filled the room just as the music cut.


End file.
